kon_kesshafandomcom-20200213-history
Kazune Murasame
Current Acting-Captain of the 6th Division, Kazune is actually the 3rd Seat, as the Central 46 has not yet found a replacement for the leadership of his Division. 'Appearance' Kazune is a thinly built yet compact male who stands at a height of 5'10 and weighs in at 170 lbs. His body, though thin, is not only toned but extremely flexible. This is in thanks not only to his lengthy martial training but also to his extensive background in the dancing arts and parkour. The result is a body that is deceptively strong that can bend and contort further than most others. He sports deep blue, almost black in color, hair that is kept just barely past ear lobe length which is allowed to flow freely in a breeze. A youthful, well defined face encases within it's eye holes two eyes of a dark blue color. His shihakusho is mostly standard shinigami attire, except his is slightly modified to be loose fitting in the upper torso as well as both arm and leg sleeves to allow him free range of motion, more so than normal shihakusho. As such, his hands are usually tucked within the sleeves. The footwear that sits upon his feet are standard tabi socks and a pair of geta. The zanpakuto is rarely ever in plain sight as Kazune usually doesn't carry it tucked in his Obi. Instead, he prefers to keep it tucked within either of his sleeves and out of view. Only for special occasions will he strap his zanpakuto in the standard style. His zanpakuto is also joined by a pair of armbands on the forearm and a wristband located on his left wrist. The armbands hold 8 kunai each while the wristband contains 20 senbon. 'Personality' When he was younger, Kazune was an aloof child, laid back, calm and collected. He wore his heart on his sleeve and cared about people and their problems, especially his family and his love for theater. When his family was killed, something within him changed. While he typically appears to others still as laid back, calm and collected, Kazune has developed a deep sense of apathy towards most others and their problems. Most times he hides this side of him very well by using the tools, tricks and emotional masks that theater as provided him but every once in a while, the apathetic nature of his soul will come through and reveal itself. Another, more disturbing nature had developed stemming from his family's murder, one that doesnt manifest itself anywhere else except deep within his psyche and that is the enjoyment of causing suffering, whether it be physical or emotional. This is reserved only for those that he deems worthy of such, for if someone were able to be truly considered his friend, that friend's suffering would hurt him, not feel jubilation. 'History' Kazune was born to parent's Miku and Ken Murasame that resided in the 41st district of the Rukongai. These two were members of a traveling theater troupe dedicated to bringing the art of acting, song and dance to all corners of Seireitei. The troupe was made up of 8 members which included Kazune's grandfather that, when it came to theater, did it all from playing a wide range of instruments, to multiple forms of dance, singing and acting. They were well known for their quality performances and greatly appreciated for raising the quality of life in whatever district they were performing in at the time. Even nobility that happened to be passing by would stop and admire their work. The Murasame Traveling Troupe performed their arts free of charge and was primarily funded through donations from all over the Rukongai. Most of the proceeds went back into their costumes, sets and instruments, leaving little left after paying for food and clothing but they were content and happy living a life similar to traveling gypsies. Kazune took an immediate interest in the arts as soon as he was able to walk and could be constantly seen trying to mimic the dancing movements of the rest of his troupe family. When he was of the age of 4, his proper training began alongside his education. Each member of the troupe did their part and each taught him different aspects of theater. That wasn't all that was taught to him though. His father felt it necessary to teach him out to defend himself through basic martial arts. His grandfather taught him about anatomy and more specifically nerve and pressure points which lead to learning about acupuncture, which the troupe used medically to help relax after longer performances. His mother taught him a multitude of dances as well as how to read, write and use basic arithmetic. The rest of the troupe would teach him how to act, how to play some instruments, gymnastics, how to excercise properly, improve his body's flexibility and balance and generally helped further his education. In their spare time, the troupe would hold competitions among each other, most commonly a game similar to Throwing Darts, except performed with Kunai. This is where Kazune learned how to throw and wield this particular weapon. This went on throughout his childhood, even after he started participating in performances at the age of 8. It was after his first successfully performance when his grandfather gave Kazune a one size fits all wristband that held senbon needles in it. Kazune would wear it always. Needless to say, Kazune proved that not only did he contain an immense amount of natural talent, he was also a quick learner and great at improvisation. At 18 years of age, he began experimenting with combining dance with martial arts and anatomy and he did this by realizing the three had an innate correlation, sharing many things between one another and complimenting each other well. This continued to intrigue him and the more he developed his own fighting style, the more it urged him to continue, to drive him to be better. The fighting style he would develop is what could be considered a blend of the Capoeira martial art with Daito-Ryu Aikijujutsu. 60 years would pass from that point. The troupe continued to perform throughout the rukongai, life continued on. It was here that fate would rear its cruel head. After finishing up another good performance in the 76th district, The Murasame Troupe was packing up to head to their next destination when a group of ruffians happened along. 25 of them surrounded the troupe and its equipment while the leader of this gang, a large, burly man, casually strolled up to Ken, demanding all the money the troupe had in exchange for their lives. Reasoning with the barbaric thug did nothing but create taunts and jeers from the other thugs. As Kazune's grandfather and the others in the troupe walked up and stood behind Ken, Kazune stood by his mother to protect her. That is when the fight broke out, with the thug leader slugging Ken in the jaw. It was a blur of bodies smashing into each other, fists and kicks flying, men falling over with blood seeping from open wounds. Though the troupe was out numbered, they fought harder than the thug gang and they knew it. Kazune in the mean time managed to drop two scoundrels who went for Miku. Things were looking in favor of the troupe until the thugs pulled out knives and began slicing and stabbing the members of the troupe. One by one they fell, dead or dying from the savage wounds. More and more of the thugs began going after Kazune and Miku, the young boy doing his best to defend his mother. The spectacle of his fighting style confused the thugs as they couldnt land a proper strike on the kid, but eventually Kazune was overrun, his defense ended with a knife through his gut followed by a punch to the face, knocking him to the ground in a daze. The knife ripped through his skin as he fell to the ground, blood gushing from the wound. With a thud, all he could do was grip his stomach and watch the world spin around him. He was only able to make out blurs of the thugs slashing at Miku till she fell dead, then their rummaging of the boxes of equipment. He watched helpless as they made off with everything but he also noticed that the same people he and his family performed for no more than 15 minutes ago were just standing back, not helping, not doing a damn thing. Besides watching his family being wiped out, this broke him. He would never be able to see these... people... in the same way again. His eyes, once filled with pain and anguish, began to lose life in them as his stare grew colder towards the cowardly onlookers. A few minutes would pass after the thugs ran off before a few shinigami would appear and begin inspecting the scene. One of them found Kazune near death and began performing Chiyudou just to get him stable. A few more shinigami from the 4th division would arrive to help transport Kazune for further emergency treatment. The last thing Kazune would see is the remnants of the Troupe's caravan along with his family's dead bodies. He was to be the only survivor of this incident. After spending a few days in the care of 4th division, Kazune was released with a clean bill of health. And so he wandered the Rukongai aimlessly for 111 years, performing dances on the streets for just enough coin to survive. Then on one particular day, a shinigami happened to be walking down a street when he saw Kazune performing a dance for a small crowd of people. This shinigami would recognize him as the young man he rescued all those years ago. Noticing that the clothes he had on were in tatters, the shinigami waited till the crowd dispersed before approaching Kazune and once he did, they would talk at length about how each other have been over the past century. The shinigami eventually talked Kazune into taking the aptitude test for entry into the Shinigami Academy. Kazune took the exam and passed with flying colors. He was accepted into the academy with welcoming arms and was given his Asauchi. Throughout his 6 year tenure here, he would distinguish himself from most of the other students by gaining a reputation for being a very artful student in everything he did. From the answers he wrote in his exams, to the gracefulness of his combat training and the patience he showed with kido. He was a quite exceptional student, one that would occasionally perform his art for both instructor and student alike. A few of them would even recognize him from the Murasame Traveling Troupe. In the middle of his 5th year at the academy, late at night, Kazune awoke to what he thought sounded like a faint Shakuhachi. He turned his head, trying to discern what the direction the sound was coming from but quickly realized there was no particular direction, that it felt like it was coming from inside his head. Sitting up in his bed, he placed his Asauchi on his lap, closed his eyes and began to meditate, focusing on the sound. After a few moments, the sound grew slightly louder and it was at this point Kazune opened his eyes. When he did, he found himself sitting on an old stone foot path in front of a wooden bridge. As he stood up, he looked around him, tucking his asauchi in his obi. It was night, the only light to be seen was the gleaning beams coming down from a full moon. Trees... a thick forest was behind Kazune from which the path came. Across the bridge was a large wooden building with torches lit on its outer wall. The sound of the Shakuhachi was coming from that building. Kazune took a step towards the bridge but when he did, the sound ceased. With much caution, he continued to approach the bridge. As he was about to set the first step upon it, an enlarged senbon struck right where Kazune was about to step with a loud thwack! Taking a step back, he scanned around and thats when he saw her, a Geisha, standing upon the sloped roof facing the direction of the bridge with a Shakuhachi in her hands. She was staring intently upon Kazune. He would call out to her, asking her name to which the only reply he would get was her slowly shaking her head and continue playing her music. He would again call out, asking her where he was but she would continue playing. He then drew his asauchi from its sheath and went to step foot upon the bridge when another senbon came whistling out from the Shakuhachi the Geisha was playing and striking where Kazune was about to step. Instead of stepping back again, he moved his foot to the right of where the senbon landed. A third senbon would find its mark, piercing through Kazune's right foot as it made contact with the bridge. Kazune gritted his teeth. The pain this senbon caused was more than a senbon should cause but he noticed when his foot was placed on the bridge, the Geisha was endlessly playing a single note. It was strange but what was even stranger was that Kazune felt like he was beginning to understand the meaning. "I think I understand!" He called out to her. "You're giving me a choice! Turn back or try to cross this bridge!" The Geisha kept playing the note in seeming apprehension, her eyes flickered a bit. "You are my zanpakuto's spirit! If I cross the bridge, you will tell me your name! If I fall off of it, I will fail! Is that it?!" The Geisha's eyes again flickered and lit up briefly. She seemed to be waiting for his answer. "I..." Kazune lifted his other foot off the ground behind him and placed it upon the bridge. "... accept!" The Geisha ended the note she was playing and began playing another song. When she did this, a thick fog bank quickly rolled in and swept over the bridge and the building. Kazune couldn't see past a few feet in front of him but took a couple of cautious steps forward. As he did, a black silhouette began to appear on the opposite side of the bridge that also was walking closer. As the distance closed to 10 feet between him and the silhouette, Kazune still couldnt see anything but the blackness of it. The outline was of a large person wearing oversized robes, with long hair coming from its head. At this point, the silhouette flicked its hair in Kazune's direction, 3 senbon flying from it was heading straight for the would-be shinigami. Pure instinct kicked in as Kazune quickly altered his stance, leaning his upper torso to the right and touching the bridge with his right hand. The 3 senbon just missed his heart and went flying into the forest but the strange person at the end of the bridge wasnt done. With another flick, 3 more senbon came flying, aimed at Kazune's gut. With grace that only a true dancer can muster, Kazune kicked his legs up over his head, performing a one hand stand, again narrowly avoiding the senbon. By the time he quickly got back to his feet, he saw that the silhouette was almost on top of him, a black blade in its left hand in mid swing. With little time to process a reaction, Kazune lunged into the darkened mass and closed the gap before its blade struck. He began an onslaught of punches and elbow jabs into his opponent, all having little effect. A large lock of the thing's hair gripped onto his throat and heaved him to it's right, sending him crashing into the wooden railing on the side of the bridge. Broken wood fell into the creek below as Kazune grabbed onto the side of the bridge. He was now dangling precariously off its edge with that blackened silhouette closing the distance. Kazune was kicking his legs trying to climb up when his feet felt the horizontal support struts underneath the bridge. When he realized what they were, he looked up and saw the dark figure standing over him, the blade pointing down at his face. He quickly wrapped his feet as securely around the wooden support, then as the blade came down to stab him in the face, he let go of the side of the bridge, his body swinging below. He was upside down now, just over the creek, hanging onto the support strut with his legs. He then swung back and forth, using his momentum and flexibility to swing his body backwards so that he could grab the support with his hands. Once he did this, he crawled along until he was on the other side of the bridge, then made his way back up its side. Peeking over the edge he saw the black figure still standing where he was, waiting for Kazune to appear again. Being careful not to make a sound, he quietly crawled up the side, up and over the railing and stood back on the bridge again. As he did, the wood would whine a bit, causing the silhouette to spin around and spot Kazune. Thinking back to the deal he proclaimed to the Geisha earlier, he thought his best course of action would be to make a break for the building. With all of the strength he could muster in his legs, he made a mad dash for it. It wasn't meant to be though. As Kazune's feet propelled him towards his goal, the black silhouette flicked its hair twice, sending 6 senbon at Kazune. 2 would hit a nerve on the backs of both of his legs, one would strike his lower spine and one would hit a pressure point on his right arm while the last two missed. Kazune was only a few feet away from the ground on the other side of the bridge when his legs gave out, then his lower body went limp followed by his right arm going completely numb. He fell to the ground and skidded to a stop, inches away from his goal. He couldnt move, he was paralyzed and he saw the black silhouette standing over top of him, it's blade aimed at his chest. Kazune closed his eyes, residing to the fact that his zanpakuto's spirit was about to kill him.... "Wait... my zanpakuto is an extension of me, my own soul. Why would it kill me? Unless...." Kazune opened his eyes, the look of fear disappearing from his face. When the black figure lunged its blade at Kazune, it entered his body but caused no pain. Kazune simply looked up at where the face would be on the silhouette. "We are one in the same." He then reached his left arm out past his head and let it touch the ground beyond the bridge, accomplishing the task of making it to the other side. The black silhouette disappeared into whisps of fog. Kazune noticed that the music had stopped, then saw the Geisha leaning over his head, staring into his eyes with a lovely smile upon her face. As she knelt down on her knees, she placed both hands on either side of his face, planted a kiss on his fore head and whispered into his ear "Yakuwaza..." Kazune awoke from his trance, still sitting in his bed. He looked out of his window and saw dawn would break soon. With a sigh, he looked down upon his zanpakuto and saw that it had changed. It was no longer the Asauchi katana, but a white wakizashi laying in his lap. He gazed deeply at it, running his fingers along its contours and marveling at its beauty. "Yakuwaza... " He would say before returning it to it's sheath and laying his head down upon his pillow. He closed his eyes as his mind began processing everything that happened. "I did it..." He held his zanpakuto close to his body. After 6 years within the academy, Kazune graduated top of his class. It was very uncommon for a student to have achieved his zanpakuto's shikai while still in the academy. This year, two graduating students had done so. The graduating members were brought out into an outside courtyard where they stood in 10 rows. Once everyone was in place, the designated representatives of each division came out and it was at this point, all graduating students got down on both knees and knelt in respect. They would stay like this throughout the graduation ceremony. Once the ceremony was done, the division reps would walk behind all of the students, choosing a select few for immediate officership. The last two to be picked were the two that obtained their shikai, Kazuki Haruo was to be the 4th seat in division 6 while Kazune Murasame was chosen to fill the 3rd seat of the 6th division. With that, all of the newly graduated shinigami were given their proper uniforms and handed their zanpakuto. All of them followed their respective division reps to their new barracks, Kazune included and were oriented with their new duties. It has been some time since that proud day but tensions are on the rise once again. It is time for Kazune to step up and fulfill his destiny, or die trying... = 'Zanpaktou' 'Name and Description ' In it's sealed state, Kazune's Zanpaktou is a tanto, that it usually kept hidden in his sleeve. Shikai: 'Yakuwaza (Skilled Song and Dance) When Kazume initiates shikai, he holds his zanpakuto out in front of him horizontally his zanpakuto retains it's dimensions from sealed. It is now sleeker, with intricate engravings on the blade along with a blood groove. The major change is the large fog that now surrounds Kazune and permeates the air. The radius of the fog bank is equal to 75% of Kazune's reiatsu stat in this state. (I shall try to remember to post the radius/diameter of the fog bank when shikai is activated.) '''Bankai: '''Kaki no Gimau (Singing Theater for the Skilled Dancer) *Locked* When Bankai is initiated, Kazune holds his wakizashi out in front of him, sheathed or unsheathed. Once he is finished reciting his zanpakuto's name, all sources of light begin to dim. Once all light is sufficiently dimmed, he releases his grip on the sword and allows it to fall to the ground. The moment it connects with the ground, fog erupts up from underneath the area similar to steam bursting from a pipe. This fog engulfs the immediate area for a distance determined by Kazune's reiatsu stat and reaches far into the sky, obscuring vision within so badly that anyone caught within would have a hard time seeing their hand right in front of their face. After a few moments, the fog will descend down so anything from the ground to twenty feet in the air is shrouded in this fog. During this time, it will also thin out somewhat, only enough for those within to be able to see a few feet in front of them. The fog bank's radius is equal to Kazune's reiatsu stat, it's diameter being Kazune's reiatsu stat multiplied by 2. Kazune himself takes on an entirely new outfit which is very reminiscent of an Oni warlord character from classic Kabuki theater. His shinigami uniform is completely replaced with colorful, multi-layered and oversized Kimono along with Tabi socks and wooden Geta. Covering his face is an Oni Mask with black veils in the eye holes and mouth to prevent anyone from seeing his face and give the illusion of staring into a void. His head is also adorned with ten feet of extremely thick, white hair. Two long, thick bangs come down from either side of the mask and drape down across the front of his body and hang past his knees while the rest of the hair is draped down his back and shoulders. His wakizashi is still kept hidden within his sleeves, the look of which hasn't changed from shikai. The entire ensemble makes Kazune look much larger than he actually is but this somehow doesn't seem to impede him in the slightest. 'Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm Yakuwaza takes the spirit form of a Geisha that is always performing different arts, whether it be a part in a play, performing a ritualistic dance or playing a Shakuhachi. She is a rather quiet, calm and reserved spirit that doesn't speak much. Her moods are reflected through the art she is performing. Kazune's inner world is of a large theater located in a small clearing within a Japanese forest. A babbling creek flows across the front of the clearing near the tree line in front of the theater, a bridge crossing this creek and connecting the theater with the forest via an old stone foot path. It is perpetually night here with a full moon shining over head and patches of fog that roll through. 'Abilities' 'Shikai' Kunai/Senbon'':' Kazune has access to Kunai and senbon which he can either throw at his opponents at high speed or use in melee combat. Kunai deals normal slashing, stabbing damage. The senbon deals little damage however if they are able to pierce any of an opponent's nerve spots, that part of the body will go limb for 3 posts. 'Unearthly Fog:' As the name suggests, a thick fog bank is formed when Shikai is initiated and constantly surrounds Kazune in a radius equal to 75% of his reiatsu stat. Opponent's within this fog bank will find visibility severely hampered, being able to only see three feet in front of them. To add to this, Reishi sensing is also compromised as well, only being able to do so within 10 feet of Kazune and even then, only a general direction, not a pin point accurate depiction of his location. To further add to an opponent's problems, the fog causes what can be described as a half second lag delay in sensing a reishi signature. What this means for an opponent is that, even if Kazune is close enough to be sensed, he may not be where you think you sense him at any given time. If an opponent leaves the fog bank, they are unable to detect Kazune at all unless he moves into visual range. Besides hampering visibility and reishi detection greatly, it deteriorates reishi based attacks and abilities from opponents significantly. Abilities affected include Kido, Ceros/Balas of all types, quick step movement techniques (flash step/sonido/etc,) quincy arrows and reishi based zanpakuto abilities. If Kazune's Reiatsu stat is 50 points higher than his opponents, his opponent's reishi ability/attack power is halved. At 100 points over, the attack/ability is completely nullified. Quick Step Techniques will see a 5 meter reduction in distance traveled, regardless of stat difference. The last thing the fog does is it allows Kazune to know exactly where everyone is within the fog at all times. The fog can be dispersed by opponents with 100 more attack than Kazune, or by wind type abilities if they have 50 more Attack 'Bankai' 'Unearthly Fog:' Works the same way it does in shikai, except that Kazune only needs 40 points over his opponent's reiatsu stat to half abilities/attacks and 80 to completely nullify them. The "lag delay" experienced with reishi sensing is increased to a full second. The Bankai form of the fog can be dispersed by opponents with 120 more attack than Kazune, or by wind type abilities if they have 70 more Attack. Finally, the fog bank is larger, the radius being equal to Kazune's Reiatsu stat on a 1 point=1 foot ratio. 'Doppelganger:' Kazune can create a silhouette clone of himself that does exactly what Kazune is capable of doing, matching his movements precisely. When this ability is used, Kazune himself also becomes shrouded in silhouette, making the distinguishing of the two impossible. The doppelganger cannot physically harm an opponent and will dissipate if struck even once. Once the doppelganger is dissipated, the silhouette shroud on Kazune also dissipates. 'Masked Approach:' For the briefest of moments, Kazune becomes part of the fog, using it to instantly travel to another location within the fog similar to how shunpo works. Once he is at the location of his choosing, he reappears again. Distance traveled is up to a maximum of 3 times his normal shunpo distance. An auditory cue can be heard, a high pitched ''Hoo Hoo Hoo. This sound can give an opponent a rough idea where Kazune is however if Kazune has a doppelganger in play, it too will use Masked Approach and give off the same sound. (Bankai enabled custom shunpo variant) '''''Oni Senbon: Small lengths of the white hair on Kazune's mask can straighten out and harden to form 2 inch long senbon needles at will. When they form, they are flung from the hair at an opponent at high speed in a group of 3 in various spread patterns. They function the same as his regular senbon, capable of piercing multilayered clothing and armor and paralyzing the body part it strikes if it hits a nerve point. In addition, they cause a Mark to form at the point of impact on the opponent. A very difficult attack to even detect, let alone dodge due to fog cover and the senbon's small size. ''Mark: A small, inert reishi glyph that forms when an Oni Senbon impacts an opponent. These glyphs by themselves are harmless, but dangerous nonetheless. If an opponent receives 3 marks, the latent reishi within them activates Kazune's ability, Aokigahara. Marks will only vanish if the person with the mark dies, retreats from the fight or manages to either kill Kazune or knocks him out of bankai state. 'Aokigahara:' Can only be activated once an opponent has received 3 or more marks. When this happens, Kazune and the opponent are transported into an alternate world which is perpetually under an eclipse. The fog is in this area but is only chest level so one can see over it however, they would only be able to see darkened silhouettes of a forest forming a ring around a foggy open area, the terrain of which would be unknown to the opponent. To make it harder for the opponent to see clearly at any sort of distance beyond close range, the fog eerily glows, which against the darkened surroundings, causes depth perception to decrease. Opponents within Aokigahara can enter into the forest if they so choose, but walking through it will only lead them to the opposite side of the open area, if they were to survive going through it at all. This leads to the realization that once one is within, they cannot escape. The only way for an opponent stuck within this nightmare realm is either defeat Kazune or survive until either his bankai expires or Aokigahara's time limit runs out. (All abilities below this point are only usuable in Aokigahara) 'Razor Leaves:' The trees in the darkened forest have metal leaves with razor sharp edges on them which can be telekinetically plucked from the tree and launched at high speed at the opponent. 'Masks of Fear:' Kazune can summon haunting looking geisha masks that appears to float in the air and stare at the opponent, regardless of distance or opponent's movement. There is no visual or audio cue to their appearance. They dont deal physical damage however they can inspire different types of fear within the opponent, regardless of his or her mental state. The effects of fear are felt when the opponent sees the mask staring at him/her and these effects result in hits taken to different stats. The different states of fear inspired depends on how the mask is placed and used. -Startled- Mask appears within a few feet of you, usually just barely within your peripheral vision. You notice something off, turn to see what it is and see the mask staring back. -15 to weapon skill -Unnerved- Mask appears off in the distance, being just one step away from being within your visual range. Once you see it, you can't tell exactly what it is but it gives you the creeps. -15 to speed -Terrified- Mask appears within the fog anywhere between 15-30 feet away from you and cannot be seen but gives off subtle disruptions in the flow of the fog around it. You notice this disruption and step towards it when it launches itself at you, giving you a horrifying jump scare. -15 to attack. Stat reducing effects last for 3 posts however, if you are hit with another mask before the 3 post limit is up, it is reset back to 3 posts again along with having a second/third fear effect in place. -Panic: If an opponent manages to get hit with all three different fears before any of the fear effects are up, the opponent is stricken with Panic. If an opponent were to move at a sufficiently faster speed, they could feasibly avoid spotting the masks, though in order to do this, the opponent will need 100 points higher in speed than Kazune. 'One with Aokigahara:''' Not an ability or an attack. If an opponent dies while within Aokigahara, their soul is forever trapped there to be tormented and not allowed to return to the cycle of life until Kazune himself dies. If this were to happen, once Kazune comes out of Bankai, a charm will appear dangling from the string that Kazune wears around his neck. This charm will take the shape of something that most represented the opponent that died in Aokigahara. When Kazune does finally die, these charms with break down into reishi and vanish, signifying their freedom. A small avatar may also appear to another who gets sucked into Aokigahara, such as a mask of fear that bears subtle hints of the trapped soul, though said soul cannot communicate at all. Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:6th Division Category:Seated Members